


Mine

by LM80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/pseuds/LM80
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 19
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anastasia_Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Selene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029426) by [Anastasia_Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Selene/pseuds/Anastasia_Selene). 




End file.
